New Begginings
by EchoFallow
Summary: Gwen, Rusty, and their families are moving to Paris from the country-side they used to live in, but when they get there, everything changes almost immediately... Not only are there new schools, and friends, but also new dangers and needs...
1. Final preperations

Gwen and Rusty are both characters I have come up with. This is my first Miraculous fan-fiction I have ever made. Hope you enjoy!

"Gwen!" called Yana, Gwen's older sister. Today was the day that she and her family were moving, and everyone seemed excited about it.

Everyone except Gwen.

She was going to have to leave all she remembered since she was a young kid, but now, her parents insisted on going to a new high-school. _At least it's in Paris,_ she kept reminding herself, but never succeeded to cheer herself up. Ever since she was a kid, she has always wanted to go to Paris, mostly because she was getting bored of the country-side, but she had also heard stories of the Eiffel Tower as a young kid. Who knew she was actually going to live there? But one thing that bothered her was the question: Was she going to like it there? She was drawn away from her thoughts as she heard her name being called once again.

"Gwen!" Yana called, louder this time.

"Coming," she replied gloomily, trudging down the stairs with her bags in her hands. Gwen walked out the back and saw Mary, her mother, throwing things into the back of the truck.

"Is that everything?" asked Mary as she hurled suit-cases into the back of the truck.

"No," said Gwen, "I still need to get my phone and my books." Mary nodded, and began setting Gwen's things in the truck. Gwen hurried up the stairs to her room, or at least, what _was_ her room. She sighed, and slumped down onto the floor. Then a little gray kwami appeared in front of her.

"Doesn't this room bring back old memories?" sighed the little kwami.

"Definitely," replied Gwen, sighing as well.

"Gwennie?" the kwami asked. Gwen shifted her gaze to the kwami's amber eyes as it landed on her knee.

"Yep?"

"Will you miss your friends?"

"Of course!" she shot back. "Whoops," she said, once she realized she was being harsh.

"Whoops what?" asked the kwami, confused.

"Sorry about that, Lulu," said Gwen.

"It's okay," Lulu said, floating over to Gwen's shoulder. "We all make mistakes."

"It's just..." Gwen began before her big brother Dallas called her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Gee Gee! Y' comin'? Or are ya just gunna sit there like a clueless duck!" he yelled teasingly.

"Don't call me that, Dall," she said once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That th' last bag?"

"Yep."

"Good. Ma has some news for ya," he said heading out the door. _Just what I need,_ Gwen thought, following her brother.

Mary was waiting beside the car, smiling. Gwen thought she was just excited, but no. Mary was looking at her. _What does she want?_ Gwen thought. She placed her bag beside the car, but Mary pointed to the bag, telling her to pick it up. Confused, she picked it up and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Gwen," Mary said, "would you like to ride in a car with Rusty and his parents?"

 _What?!_ Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. Mary asked her if she wanted to ride with _Rusty._ She could feel Lulu nudging her from her big bag. When Gwen was in her old school, Rusty and her developed a great relation ship. He and she were really good friends. In fact, she sorta even had a crush on Rusty.

"So..." Mary pushed on, wanting an answer soon.

"Yes!" replied Gwen, hugging Mary tightly. Mary did the same with the arm that wasn't being hugged.

"Alright-y then. If you set my arm free, I can confirm with Claire that she will pick you up here," said Mary, slightly teasing. And that convinced Gwen. She let go of Mary and walked off, this time with a big smile on her face.


	2. Finally Home

Second part of New Beginnings is here! Ya, not because people say so. Because I want to. :P Enjoy!

Rusty's parents stopped at the house that Gwen used to live in, beckoning her to get in the car. Gwen did so right away, because she didn't want to hesitate. Almost immediately, Rusty was deep in a conversation about how lucky they are to be moving to the same place at the same time.

"Do you think our parent's planned this?" asked Gwen, slightly lowering her voice so Rusty's parents couldn't hear much.

"Maybe, after all, they might know about our friendship," replied Rusty, sighing on the word "friendship". That word meant a lot to him, especially around Gwen. Gwen smiled at him and he smiled back. If anything, it was pretty much one of the best days of his life so far. Later on in the day, they stopped for lunch around a fancy restaurant that had take-out.

"I'll have anything," Gwen said, taking out her twenty dollars Mary gave her.

"What is that money for? You put that money away, miss, you are our guest!" said Claire play-teasingly. Rusty was lightly laughing, and so was Gwen as she put her money back in her pocket. But then suddenly, he felt tugging on his lower sleeve. Koop! He eyed his falcon-like kwami and glanced at his shirt. _Get in,_ he said to his kwami wordlessly. The kwami did so without a word. Rusty sighed. That could have ended up badly if Gwen had seen Koop. When it was his turn to order, he just ordered a random to-go plate, and it still tasted amazing.

Gwen ate through her dish in under half of an hour. By the time she was finished, she was tired, and wanted to go to sleep. She got comfy and leaned her head on Rusty, then fell asleep not soon after. Rusty was a bit surprised when she first leaned on him, but he got used to it and leaned his head on top of hers. _Yep, this is the best day of my life,_ He thought, and with that, he was asleep.

Rusty was still asleep when he felt tugging on his sleeve. He opened his eyes and saw his mom smiling at him. She gestured to Gwen, telling him that they were at her home. Rusty glanced at Gwen, then back at his mom. _I'll carry her in,_ he mouthed, and Claire got it. He picked up Gwen and began carrying her into her new house. _I'll miss you, Gwennie,_ he thought, and set her on her temporary bed. He trotted down the stairs and had a smile glued to his face. He knew he loved Gwen, but he didn't know how to say it.

Gwen woke up in a new room on a sleeping bag. Somehow, she knew that she had been picked up and brought there, but who did? She had no clue. That is, she had no clue until she found a note beside her.

 _Good Night,  
Gwennie._

 _-Rusty_


	3. First Day of School

Third. My mind is REALLY racing! I cannot get my mind off of this thing! xD Enjoy! (PS this is extra long!)

Gwen woke up early in the morning for her first day of school. It has been three days since she and her family arrived to their new home, and Gwen was already up and at it. She sped to her closet, which was slowly filling with clothes, and picked out a nice white shirt, jeans, a brown leather jacket, and her lucky red shoes. Her shirt had some lilac-colored patterns on it, and for the final touch, Gwen put a nice little flower in her hair.

"Hi, mom," she said to Mary as she sped down the stairs to the kitchen. Mary smiled and waved, then got back to putting away some dishes. Gwen felt jumping in her bag, so she turned around and went back up. Dallas eyed her suspiciously, so she made up some sort of lie.

"I forgot something," she lied.

"Oh, go ahead then," he said, dismissing her. It was hard to talk to her kwami without being asked questions, never mind having to lie in order to answer. To Gwen's relief, she had forgotten her backpack, and did not lie entirely. Before she grabbed her bag, she opened the pouch that hung around her shoulder. Lulu came flying out.

"First day of school, eh?" said Lulu, spinning in a circle.

"Yes! I can't wait to make new friends!" Gwen said with a lowered voice, because her door was open. Lulu came to her shoulder and did something to her hair... By the time Lulu was done, there was a small braid that hung there instead of undone hair.

"You need to look your best," Lulu said, smiling. Gwen grabbed a mirror and held it up in front of her. Her dusky-brown hair looked good with a braid on the side. She smiled at Lulu as she fixed the flower in her hair.

"It looks great!" Gwen said, making a cup with her hands so Lulu could rest on them.

"No, _you_ look great," Lulu insisted. Gwen smiled, and Lulu flew over to her bag. "See you later!"

"Bye," said Gwen, opening her bag so Lulu could get in. Gwen hurried down the stairs with her backpack and her mini-bag, then sped to the exit. If she wanted to be early today, she would need to get out as soon as possible.

"Bye, mom!" she called as she closed the door behind her. And with that, she ran off to her new school.

Rusty waited outside of his front door for Gwen to pass by. It didn't take long for her to show up panting.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded, and pointed to her legs, then her watch. Rusty could tell she was out of breath.

"I... Want... to... be early..." she said, panting between each word.

"Do you want to walk the rest of the way?" he asked, stepping towards her a bit. She shook her head and pointed to her watch again. _Early,_ she reminded him. "Alright then," he said. "I'll follow you close behind."

They ran the rest of the way to school, and by the time they got there, they were both panting hard. Mostly Gwen was panting, because she ran twice as much as he. They both walked to their class, and sat down beside each other.

"Hello," the teacher greeted as the two walked in. "Take any seat for now, I'll assign them later." Gladly, they did, and chose to sit next to each other. The teacher told them where they would be sitting, and also told them that as soon as someone else walks in, they would have to go to their own assigned seats. Not too long after Gwen and Rusty got there, more people kept coming in. The teacher was assigning multiple seats, and made sure to group people into two. Rusty saw that Gwen was sitting with a girl with black hair and purple-dyed tips. Rusty was sitting with someone with spiked up hair.

"Wow, look at that new girl," he heard some girl say.

"Ya, her hair is like, so ten years ago," said another girl. Rusty turned his head around to see who the girls were talking to. _Gwen._ He could see Gwen trying to burry her face in her arms, putting her hands on her dusky brown hair. He was about to snap back at the two girls when suddenly another girl with black hair walked up to the other two.

"Chloe!" the black haired girl said. "That was mean." Another girl with glasses and red-tipped brown hair followed behind to back up the first girl.

"What was mean?" asked Chloe, crossing her arms.

"It is _not_ nice to call people ugly or insult them," the brown haired one said matter-of-factly.

"Look at who you are talking to, Alya!" Chloe said again, gesturing to herself. "The _Mayor's daughter!_ "

"And her friend!" added the red-head. The black-haired girl just shook your head.

"Just because you are the mayor's daughter doesn't mean you get a right to bully others," she said. Chloe was beaten, she had nothing to say back. Rusty glanced back at Gwen, who still had her face buried in her arms. The two girls who had defended her came up to her seat. Alya patted Gwen on the back, and the black-haired girl began speaking.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked. Gwen looked up at the girl, then at Alya, then Gwen nodded.

"Chloe can be a pain sometimes," said Alya. "I'm Alya, and this is Marionette." Marionette waved at Gwen and smiled.

"What's your name?" Marionette asked.

"I-I'm Gwen," she replied. Gwen took a deep breath and straightened out her hair. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"Mah, it's nothing," Alya scoffed. Gwen looked happier now, so Rusty turned back to face his own desk again. He looked at where the teacher should have been, but saw only the teacher's things. _Maybe the teacher let us meet everybody?_ He wondered. He glanced to the left of him to see who was sitting there. Only one person sat there, and that was a blonde boy with green eyes. _Does he have anybody to sit next to?_ He wondered.

"Hey," he said to the boy. He looked up from what he was writing and looked at Rusty.

"Oh, hi," the blonde said.

"Do you have someone to sit next to you? Or are you alone?" Rusty asked.

"Oh, no. Nino is just late," He replied. "I'm Adrien, by the way."

"I'm Rusty," he said. "I'm kinda new around here."

"Do you want me to show you around after class?" Adrien asked. Rusty nodded.

"Sure! That would be sweet," he replied. They smiled at each other, and Adrien went back to writing what ever he was writing. _I think I just made a new friend,_ thought Rusty. Then Rusty glanced back at Gwen, who was still chatting with Marionette and Alya. _I think she has too,_ He thought.

 ** _Author's note:  
_** **I wanted Adrien and Rusty to meet up properly, and Gwen meet Marionette and Alya by having those two stand up for her when Chloe teased her. It worked out the way I wanted it too, so all is good! This is still only a beginning, so keep an eye out for the next part of the story. That's when it gets better!**

 **-EchoFallow**


	4. Ice Thrower (Part one)

**Here you go, next chapter! I LOVE writing this! Enjoy! Also, this part is a bit more violent, and so is the next future part. If you don't like violence, do not read the last section. You have been warned.**

"Bombs away!" called a boy.

"James! Quick! Hand me some ammo!" whispered another.

"Right away, Nick!" James whispered back, handing Nick the balloons.

"Three... Two... One... FIRE!"

Balloons filled with water splatted everywhere on the grassy field. Nick shot balloons at everybody within his reach, but little did he know that someone had a surprise for him... On the other side of the commotion, there were a group of girls planning. The boys payed no attention to the girls, but they had something that would stop this battle once and for all.

"Are the ice balloons ready?" asked one.

"Everything is set," called the other from a little farther.

"I'm excited to see his reaction! This should stop the boys from littering the yard with plastic," said a third girl. The other four girls snickered at the thought of winning this worthless game.

"Let's do this then," the first girl said. They took their formations behind Nick's base, and held the balloons in their hands. The first girl nodded at the four, then focused her gaze back onto her target.

"Nick? Nick!" James gave the warning call. "Behind you! Watch out!"

"Now!" the girls called as Nick turned to face all five girls. Soon enough he was pelted by ice balloons. He shrieked when one had hit him square in the face.

"Ow! OW! Stop!" he yelled. The girls stopped, high five-ing each other as they left the scene. Nick stormed away from the battlefield, still carrying one of the water balloons. He slumped down on a bench close to his house, grumbling madly. He didn't even realize that a small black butterfly had landed on his balloon.

Not until he heard a voice in his head.

 _"Ice Thrower. I am Hawk Moth, and I sense hatred and anger fuming from you. I can give you powers, but in return I want the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir... Then you can have all the revenge you wish for..."_

"Of course, Hawk Moth," Nick snickered. A purple-ish cloud engulfed him, and turned him into something bigger. A figure appeared the the cloud of smoke, with crystalized wings and armor made of ice. He held a bag of balloons, but one of them was in his hand. He laughed and flew away to the house the girls had went into.

"What are you?!" screamed one.

"What are you doing?!" another one shrieked as Ice Thrower picked her up from the shirt in his large hands.

"You are coming with me, Brit," he growled from under his ice mask.

"Nick?!"

(/\\)

"Does anybody know when France was founded?" asked the teacher. This was Gwen's first week of school, and already the teachers are talking about the boring stuff that everybody already knows. Gwen raised her hand subconsciously. "Gwen?" The teacher called.

"October 4th, 1958," she replied unenthusiastically.

"Great!" the teacher congratulated. She kept on going on and on about who founded France, and who discovered France, but Gwen wasn't listening. She glanced at Marionette and Alya, who were most likely thinking the same thing. She guessed that from the look on their faces. Marionette was almost asleep, and Alya had her head in on her hands. What felt like an eternity later, the bell rang.

"This is your homework for today," the teacher said. "and remember to have a nice weekend!"

Gwen lightened up at the word "weekend." She smiled at the teacher and put her homework in her bag. Once she was out of the classroom, she walked to Marionette and Alya happily.

"I am _so_ glad it's the weekend," Alya said. Marionette looked happy about it too.

"I almost forgot that it's Friday!" Gwen joined in. Marionette giggled a bit.

"I'm pretty sure everybody almost forgot. Everybody seemed so surprised that it's the weekend!" Marionette pointed out. Gwen and Alya laughed. The three girls chatted until they reached Marionette's home. "Well," she said, "I'll see you Monday!" She waved one last time and entered the bakery.

"I wonder how it is to help run a bakery," Gwen wondered aloud.

"Free pastries everyday?" Alya guessed. Gwen laughed, and said bye to Alya before walking to her own home. A few minutes after she left the bakery, she heard panting and footsteps behind her. Gwen turned around to face Rusty, who was panting like a tired dog.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she teased. Rusty gave her his loopy grin, and she giggled.

"I wanted to walk the rest of the way with you," he panted.

"All the way?"

"Why not?"

"Alrighty then," she said. "Let's go."

"Can we walk?"

"I'm not planning on doing the same thing I did on Monday," she said, remembering the first day of school. Rusty and Gwen walked all the way to her house, then said bye.

"See you later, Gwennie!" he called as she waved back while opening her door. Once she was in, she took off her shoes and went to the dinner table.

"Hey Gee," Dallas greeted from where he was sitting. Yana smiled and waved at Gwen. She waved back and went to her room. She opened her bag to let out a small gray figure with dark amber eyes.

"That was a nice day of school," said the kwami.

"Yeah, it was great," Gwen said. She glanced at her homework in her backpack. "All except the homework."

"It'll be easy, Gwen! Have a little faith in yourself," Lulu said, perching on Gwen's shoulder. Gwen looked her her homework again, then at her kwami.

"What would I do without you, Lulu?" she said, smiling at Lulu.

"I couldn't imagine life without you, Gwen," Lulu replied nudging Gwen on the cheek. Gwen giggled and stood up.

"Want anything to eat?" she asked.

"I think I'll go for a small snack," Lulu said, "and it doesn't matter what I get. I'm not picky."

"Alright then," Gwen said, "I'll be back in a few minutes." The little gray kwami nodded and slipped into the backpack. Gwen opened the door only to find Yana standing outside of her door. Gwen jumped back in surprise.

"Who were you talking to?" Yana asked suspiciously.

"A-Alya," she stammered. _Again with the l_ _ies,_ Gwen thought. "You startled me!"

"Sorry," Yana apologized. "Mom says dinner is ready, and told me to get you." Gwen nodded and followed her sister to the dining table. When she got there, she served herself and went back to her room. Before she could reach the small hallway, Mary tapped her on the shoulder.

"Eating in your room again?" She asked.

"I promised Alya I would come back to her," Gwen lied. Mary nodded and let her off easy. Gwen always hated to lie. _Always_. Gwen reached her room and sat down on the floor. She placed her plate on the floor and stood up to close the door. Before her door closed, she heard Mary call to her: "It's wash-your-own-dish-night today," then Gwen called back, "Okay mom," then closed the door. Lulu flew up to Gwen, who was now sitting on the floor.

"All of this?" Lulu said, startled at all the food on Gwen's plate. "I only asked for a snack."

"Yep, all of this is for you," Gwen joked. Lulu looked up at Gwen as if she had just told the stupidest joke ever. Gwen laughed. "I'm kidding, silly. You can pick whatever you want, just not the carrots."

"Why not the carrots?" Lulu asked.

"I like carrots," Gwen said. Lulu smiled, and picked herself a suitable amount of food for something her size. Once they were finished eating, Gwen washed her dish and set up her bed. Then she made Lulu's make-shift bed. Finally, once everything was done, Lulu and Gwen got in their beds to sleep.

"Good night," Gwen said sleepily.

"Good night," Lulu replied, drifting slowly into sleep. Gwen let sleep cover her like a blanket. Soon enough, she was breathing the rhythm of sleep.

(/\\)

Gwen slept more than she usually does. She had woken up at nine o'clock, when she usually wakes up at seven. She was glad to get lots of sleep. Gwen glanced over at Lulu, who was still sound asleep. Gwen crept silently out of the room so she wouldn't wake her up. She also wrote a note that said: _I'll be back soon. I got up a bit earlier and I'm probably at the kitchen._ She also added something at the very bottom. _By the way, I'll have food for you soon._

Gwen was out of her room without waking Lulu. She walked into the kitchen to see if Mary was awake yet. Gwen smiled when she saw that Mary _was_ indeed awake.

"Good morning Gwen," she greeted. Gwen smiled and said hi back. She gave herself something to eat before sitting down at the table Mary was at.

"Do you need me for anything today?" Gwen asked, eating a small spoon-full of cereal. Mary shook her head.

"Yana and Dallas can help me with the last few pieces of furniture," she said. "You are free for the weekend!" Gwen smiled and hugged her mother. Mary hugged her back.

"I'm going to get dressed," she said, bringing the rest of the cereal with her, making sure to hide the small spoon for Lulu. When she walked into her room, she saw Lulu was awake. Lulu was sitting on Gwen's bed, waiting patiently. "Breakfast," she said, closing the door behind her. Lulu got to Gwen's desk so she could eat. Gwen took out the small spoon for Lulu, then began getting dressed. She wore the same thing she wore on Monday: white shirt with purple designs, and jeans. This time she didn't have a leather jacket. She wore her gray hoodie instead.

"Thanks for breakfast," Lulu called as she flew over to Gwen.

"No problemo!" Gwen replied. Lulu made the braid in Gwen's hair again, then Gwen opened her bag for Lulu to hide inside of. Gwen grabbed her phone, and Lulu kept her head outside of the bag to see what Gwen was doing. Gwen texted Rusty to tell him to meat her around the Eiffel Tower. Then, she was off. Out of the door headed her way to the tower.

(/\\)

Rusty's phone beep surprised him. He was eating brunch at the dining room, and he just got a text message from Gwen. _Gwen?_ He thought. He looked at the text to see what she wanted. _Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at eleven o'clock._ Rusty began eating through his breakfast quicker now, because it was going to take him a bit to get to the tower.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Claire asked.

"I'm meeting someone," he replied. Clarice smiled and let him be. Rusty sped to his room and got some clothes on. He wore jeans, and his lucky white shirt. He put on a thin coat for Koop to hide in. Then suddenly, Koop came tumbling out of Rusty's closet.

"Hey, Rusty!" Koop greeted. Rusty sighed and laughed a bit.

"Clumsy bird," Rusty teased. Koop head-butted him, but to Rusty, it felt like a small push. They laughed, and Rusty opened his coat for Koop. He slid into the shirt best he could before Rusty closed it again. "Let's go," Rusty told himself. He headed out of the door to the Eiffel Tower, just like Gwen told him.

(/\\)

"It's eleven, he should be here somewhere..." Gwen was waiting at the spot that she told Rusty to wait at. It's not that she was impatient, it's just that she wanted to spend time with Rusty.

"I bet he'll be here soon," Lulu said to Gwen. "It's not like him to be late."

"There he is now!" Gwen exclaimed. "Hide." The little kwami raced into Gwen's bag just as Rusty turned the corner. She smiled and waved as he walked towards her.

"Hello, Gwen," he said once he reached her.

"Hi Rusty," she said, smiling.

"What did you need me here for?" Rusty asked.

"I want to get something at Marionette's bakery, so we could hang out over here with some baked goods," Gwen replied.

"Alright, lead the way!"

Gwen led Rusty to the bakery. On the way, they chatted and make jokes with each other, or just kept each other company.

Gwen opened the door to the bakery. Marionette heard the jingle of the bell and looked up.

"Oh, hi Gwen!" Marionette greeted. Then she paused, looked at Rusty, and added awkwardly, "Erm, hi... Uhh... Rusty!"

"Hey Marionette," Rusty said, waving his hand at her before looking at some of the pastries.

"Are your parents here?" Gwen asked. Mari shook her head, and glared at Rusty. Gwen could tell Mari had questions she wanted answered. "Choose something for me, Rusty. I'm not picky," Gwen told him.

"Alright," he said, and continued to browse through the pastries.

"Anything wrong?" Gwen asked Mari. Mari glanced at Rusty, showing Gwen what she meant. Gwen suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She had forgotten to tell Marionette about Rusty!

"You never told me anything about..." Marionette paused. " _This._ "

"It's... Long story," Gwen said. Mari didn't look convinced. Gwen sighed and gave the shortest explanation about her past... Him being a good friend... Them moving to the same place at the same time... The only thing Gwen left out was the downsides...

"Oh!" Marionette said once Gwen had finished explaining.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Gwen said, "I got carried away listening to you and Alya's pasts."

"Meh, it's fine!" Mari said, putting her hand on Gwen's shoulder. "I was just curious."

"Hey Gwen!" Gwen jumped at the sudden call. It was Rusty speaking. "Is this good for us?"

"It's great!" Gwen said, coming over to where Rusty was calling her from. Rusty payed for both hers and his pastries, then they started to head back to the Eiffel Tower.

"Bye you two!" Mari called from the door as Gwen and Rusty walked away. "Come back if you need anything else!"

(/\\)

Rusty and Gwen made it back to the place they had met earlier by around twelve o'clock. They were sitting on a bench under the tower, peacefully eating the cookies they had bought at the bakery.

"Wow, Marionette's baking is really good!" Rusty said before taking another bite of the golden-brown cookie.

"This is actually the first time I have ever tried her baking," Gwen added. Rusty nodded in agreement as flavors exploded onto his tongue. He really enjoyed hanging out with Gwen, and it seemed as if Gwen enjoyed hanging out with him. _If she invited me to hang out with her, it must be for a reason,_ he thought. Even though it seemed as if she were just having fun, Rusty began to think farther.

"Is there a reason you asked me to come?" Rusty asked suddenly. He felt Gwen tense beside him. Had she really brought him for other reasons?

"Why do you ask?" Gwen wondered aloud, although Rusty heard the uncertainty in her tone.

"Never mind that." There was something else on his mind besides that. He wanted to let Gwen know about how he felt about her, but he didn't know how to say it.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Rusty decided it was time. Time to tell her about his feelings.

"Gwen," He began. Gwen gasped slightly as he took her hand and held it in his. "I... I lo..." Rusty gasped as he looked to the sky. Up there was an icy figure heading towards them, and fast. There were two other smaller creatures next to the bigger one, who seemed to be scouting the land.

"Rusty?" Gwen asked, looking concerned.

"G-gwen..." he stammered as Gwen looked to where he was looking. She gasped. "Run."

They both ran as fast as they could. He looked back and saw the creatures charging right at them.

"Gwen! Duck!" He called as one swooped over. She ducked in time, and began running again. Suddenly, the creatures started to throw ice bombs at them. Gwen and Rusty ran as fast as they could, but Gwen was lagging behind. Rusty heard a shriek behind him as Gwen fell on her knees. Ice was covering her left foot entirely. Rusty skidded to a halt and sprinted back to Gwen.

"No! Stop! Run!" she called putting her hand up at him.

"But, Gwen!" he yelled. What was she doing?

"I said run! Run and don't look back! Ru-"

Another creature slammed into her, knocking her back onto her head. The ice broke with a large shatter as one of the creatures grabbed Gwen's unconscious body and hauled her into the air.

"Gwen! No!"


End file.
